A God Amongst Peasants
by Cryellow
Summary: Perseus is a god who's made quite a few mistakes. What happens when one comes to bite him? Now the twelve Olympians are mad at him, and Perseus has no idea what his punishment will be. Can he survive his uncle's wrath for his crimes? K for language


_**Author's Note:**_ Came up with this idea randomly on the bus! It's a complete AU but I really love it.

Perseus is a god who loves humans. He's been around since the beginning of Greek mythology. He's seen their bloodline run through the ages, after all. He made a grave mistake, though, and now he has to pay for it. And The olympians are angry with him. What will happen when he is confronted by his uncle?

~~~!~~~

Percy was always in trouble.

It was like his trademark trait, to be a troublemaker. It's funny, though, seeing as _Hermes_ was the god of tricksters and general trouble. Yet here Percy was, in trouble on Olympus once again. Trouble trouble trouble. Yup, he was _definitely_ in trouble.

He looked up into the stormy and angry blue eyes of his uncle, King Zeus, ruler of Olympus. Most of the time when Percy got in trouble for something of this calamity it was with his dad. This time, however, Zeus decided that Percy needed some higher power kind of punishment. Percy just silently hoped he wouldn't be thrown into the fields of Punishment, of maybe even Tartarus. In his mind Percy shuddered at the mere thought. He _seriously_ hated the sound of that place, even if he had never been himself.

Percy cleared his mind of his inner thoughts and looked defiantly at his uncle. Sure, he regretted what he had done, but to get mad at only him was a complete mistake. He had only been trying to help the gods, since obviously they weren't going anywhere in this new era. He gulped a little at his own stupidity, seeing as this new era would probably be the end of him. Zeus had a storm cloud over his head, making it rain a little on Poseidon beside him. Percy thought that he had messed up only slightly, he'd be reprimanded, and then every one would be all the better. This was _much_ worse. Zeus had called the entire council of Olympus, all twelve mighty gods standing before the lone one.

That's right. The lone one. Percy, the almighty god, of all things, of rain and blood. For the longest time Percy thought his father was playing some type of trick on him. Instead, and it had taken the god a few centuries to grasp, he had been honest.

There he was- Greece, where the people worshiped the gods and gave offerings galore. Shortly before the time period had ended, Poseidon had sired a son named Perseus, or so the story goes, and he was a savior to humans alike. He had been a demigod before a god, but he scarcely remembered it. Saving a city here, saving another there. He had seriously been pretty good at the whole _hero_ thing, so eventually when his time was almost up, his dad had came from on high and told him he could get immortality. _Of course_ he accepted it, who wouldn't? Immortality? After a pretty good life? Yeah, it was a good decision.

Well. It did have it's problems. Like the whole he-can't-do-nearly-anything-he-wants-to-do bit. Just to be clear, he _had_ flooded a few of the other gods favorite places, and _sure,_ he _had_ loved watching some cities covered in blood, but what god didn't? It's not like he could just deny himself the better things in life. He was a god of rain and blood for a reason.

See, here is where all the trouble came from. A lot of the cities he had flooded were claimed by another god or goddess, yada yada, and some of the cities filled with blood were supposed to be peaceful, yada yada. Every once in a while Poseidon would give Percy the whole 'I'm dissapointed in you' speech and then he was clear to go.

His greatest problem was that he was loyal to humans. He _had_ been a demigod, once. Some of the other gods, like Dionysus and Heracles for example, just take godhood as if it's all there is. But Percy knew better, he was smart enough to know that they _needed_ humans. They needed them around and alive. With being the god of blood, it wasn't only literal blood, but bloodlines too. He knew whole generations of humans by the name, had seen their ancestors from babies. The humans stuck with him and moved him in ways he never understood. He could knew if a human had diabetes by the thought of their blood, knew if the human was a demigod. All by their _blood_. The rain bit was mainly his father's influence, but being the god of blood was pretty damn cool.

Then there was the whole 'Proteus' thing. It had been a power that Poseidon could not have known about, but it was bestowed on Perseus anyway. One ancient sea god, a deity named Proteus was labeled the 'old man of the sea'. Eventually the title got old, and the god died with the people who never believed in him. When Perseus was granted godhood, Proteus' power took hold, and then the god of rain and blood, could now see bits of the future. Normally that sort of thing was for Apollo and his 'Oracle' business, but Proteus was apparently above this rule. When the power was transferred to Percy, he saw visions of floods worldwide, but it wasn't only that. He saw generations of humans and heroes and demigods. It was incredible.

Well, not so incredible, since here he was, in the middle of Olympus, his dad and his family around him and looking pretty damn angry. Yeah, angry was an understatement. Furious wasn't quite there either, but it was almost there. Good enough at least.

He was only trying to help them, but they didn't quite grasp that yet. The only thing that they saw was Perseus the rain and blood god, who had screwed up again. Figures. _This_ was the main reason why he spent a good portion of his time with the mortals. It was fun to see them go about their lives and try to live and be significant. It interested Percy, at least. It was better than being shunned. It was better than being, well, the outcast among gods.

Percy _knew_ that what he had done was pretty freaking bad, but he knew in the long run it would be _completely_ worth it. He knew that stirring up Kronos a little in Tartarus would end up completely worth it. He had _seen_ it.

But his uncle saw it as his complacency. Zeus thought that Percy had done it so that Kronos could rise and _kill_ the gods. He did not know that Percy saw a great war, one that would change the gods for the better. One were they would claim their children in happiness, and their Roman aspects would be melded with their Greek. Percy was loyal to the gods as much as he was loyal to the mortals he watched from his clouds in the sky.

Yes, Percy had stirred Kronos many years before he would be able to do any real damage. For that it would be twelve years until the Titan is approaching full power. His uncle, with his extremely angry blue gaze, clenched his fist on his throne and clenched his teeth at Perseus.

"This is the last straw, Perseus. Flooding our cities, is one thing. Your blood lust is almost as strong as Ares at times. Even that I can overlook, but waking _my father?_ Do you know what you have done? With your simple aid and casual whisper in his ear, he is surfacing everywhere. His whispers are in the ear of mortals now. He will gain strength. _Do you wish for the very foundation of your own home to be destroyed?!"_ Zeus boomed. A crackle of lightning came down and shot right between Percy's feet. He jumped back in shock and looked between his uncle and his father. His father looked equally angry and shameful. Percy tried to catch his eye, to maybe explain himself properly before a proper defendant, but he got no aid. Poseidon seemed determined not to look at his son. With a begrudging feeling in his godly stomach did Percy return his gaze back to the king of Olympus.

"I do not wish this, Lord Zeus," Percy said formally. It was for his own sake, because if he started to talk in the modern mortal style he liked then his uncle would get even madder. "I only wish to aid the gods, to aid _us_. By doing so I have started a different path for us, one were our children get the recognition they deserve."

"Recognition of what? Will you reveal our world to the mortals? Have our children worshiped over us?!" cried Apollo in outrage. Usually him and Percy got a long fairly well. They usually could spare a good laugh about modern illnesses in the mortal blood or talk about the latest happenings. Now, however, Percy knew Apollo needed to support his father, for this time maybe Percy had taken a step too far.

"I mean they need to be recognized, by _us_ ," Perseus said with determination. "This is the only path were we can rekindle our bond with them. Once, I myself was a demigod. With your help did we fight many battles and sail many seas, soaking in our good bond. Now we leave our children to be kept at a small camp were they are to believe we have abandoned them. The path that I have lead us to will be a prosperous one. One were the demigods are even more safe and their bloodlines are clean of any doubt. By leaving them to their own devices unless they are needed has plagued them. This path is true."

Perseus had mustered all of his confidence. He had looked to all the other gods, hoping for support. In his wake he only saw the anger, disappointment, and hostility on every one of their faces. All twelve of them looked to Zeus, even Percy's father, and it looked like they all were making a decision in his head. It didn't seem like any were protesting on Percy's behalf, because Zeus was nodding in understanding after meeting every eye. Finally he turned his attention back to Percy, standing to a mighty height.

"Perseus, for the crime you have committed against Olympus, we banish you. Because you are the catalyst for such a dark path, you will be brought from your godhood."

"Brought from my godhood?" Percy asked, terrified. It didn't sound good at all.

"You will be cast down as mortal upon this world and you shall die in the war you created. You have doomed the gods, and now we have doomed you also." Zeus said with a finality, like nothing was going to change his mind. But Percy had to try, hadn't he? They had already done so much to him throughout the centuries, but being banished? From his home? Percy stood straight, accepting his fate but trying to muster the will he had when he was mortal before. He tried to get his fight within himself in order to argue with the king.

"At least make me a demigod," He said defiantly. Zeus looked at him shocked, as many of the other gods did also. He saw his father's pitying look that read he had dug his own grave.

"How _dare_ you demand-" Zeus began, but Percy interrupted him.

"If I am to be cast down, then by all means do so." Percy said with a knot in his throat. He didn't want to say such things, but he knew it was inevitable. "However, make me a demigod. Let me persuade to you that the path I showed is true. Allow me to fight alongside your children and demonstrate the toll it has put on both parties. I am loyal to the mortals and I have seen generations upon generations. By making me a demigod I will fight not only for you but for them also. Now that Kronos stirs, our children will pick the sides that have proven the most kind to them, be it by love or by goodness I do not know, but they will choose. Who here can say that they believe all their children will remain with them?"

Zeus huffed angrily at Percy, obviously ready to blast him already but curious as to how the conversation is going. "You know that we have sealed an oath not to bear children, my brother's and I. We will have no children to fight in this war. The war that _you_ have now created."

"Do not give the other gods so little credit," Percy growled at Zeus. He was about to be turned mortal anyway, why shouldn't he show his last bit of rebellion? "Their children will play a great role, as you are so obvious to point out. How many will die because we did not show them the proper respect?"

"They don't _need_ to die if not for your scheming!" Hermes roared angrily. "None of our children need to die, if you hadn't stirred Kronos!"

"This war was coming from many fronts," Percy quipped. "If it had not been for my stirring, then the demigods would have done it themselves. Would you honestly say that your son Luke would not have made a good leader in such a revolution? He would have led it straight to us, his friends in tow. All that carnage can instead be placed on a scapegoat, and give the demigods a gray area. Instead of all our children fighting against us, some will not. I intend to fight on the side with the gods. By making me a demigod I can protect our children and also the hearts of those that strangle to stay loyal. If you make me a simple mortal, then your children remain as they are, left alone from you unless they are needed. I implore you, do take my godhood, but make a wise decision."

He stood facing the twelve of them with his godly chest heaving a bit. All the energy in the room against one god was a lot for Perseus. Athena looked at him harshly, having never liked the god from the beginning.

"He can aid our children better if he does not remember," Athena said. "By principal it is custom to leave him with his memories, but if he is completely wiped clean then he may return to the demigod we saw in Greece so many centuries ago. It is possible he could serve us in this state."

Percy opened his mouth a moment. Wipe his memories? Of thousands of centuries?! How cruel are they to do so when Hermes has already stolen his name from the record book of the mortals? None of them remember Percy, who once fought many battles, wholly because Hermes the master thief had removed his works and his portraits from history itself. Percy would not even be able to hear of himself with his memory gone. His entire godhood would be wiped from existence by his mortality.

For a minute Percy was terrified. He wanted anything but the be what and where he was. With a jolt, the god grasped the idea. He could be a _hero_ again, one who saved mortals and was loved. He could sail many seas and fight in battles and see generations of humans growing around him. Maybe, in his new demigod form, the other gods might learn to accept him. Percy looked once more at his uncle, sea green eyes meeting blue ones. The god didn't look happy at complying with someone who blatantly disrespected him and then made his father stir, but he nodded.

With a blast, Perseus, the god of rain and blood, was cast out of Olympus, to be born as a demigod and fight for the gods who hated him so much.

 ** _Be sure to fav and review ~Cryellow_**


End file.
